To Transcend Worlds
by kage ryu tenshi
Summary: With a group of strangers, a journey begins. Sacrifices are made, bonds are created, and they fight his dream every step of the way, not knowing that the dream has already been achieved by someone else. Tsubasa/Inuyasha Kagome/Kurogane


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles or any of their characters.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Don't you think they deserved to live out their lives, after sacrificing so much to destroy Naraku?" Kagome cried angrily up at the large statuesque man. He continued to stare impassively at her, waiting for her tirade to end, a hint of unnoticeable pity in his eyes.

Kagome cradled the dead bodies of all her companions; Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, even little Shippou. "Please, Sesshoumaru… Give them that chance, to grow old, to continue loving, to not have their lives end on this forsaken ground.."

Sesshoumaru knelt on one knee in front of her, more blood and dirt caking on his already dirty clothes. His head fell forward so that his bangs cast a shadow on his face, so only the broken miko could see how his eyes softened.

"Kagome, you don't have much time left in this world, no matter how absurd it sounds, I somehow foresaw what was to come on this day. And it is my duty that I entrust with you, Tetsusaiga, Sounga, and Tenseiga before you are spirited out of this world."

Through her teary eyes, Kagome stared confusedly back at him, her mind not quite processing right after fighting the biggest battle of her life, yet. "What are you talking about…?" Her eyes suddenly lit up, realizing one thing. "You're giving me Tenseiga?"

"Yes."

Her eyes widened ever more, "So I can bring everyone back? To give them all a second chance?"

Of course, that would be the only thing she registered in her mind, Sessoumaru thought irritably. Not even the fact that she was leaving this world. And they were running out of time as they spoke. Midoriko would awaken any second.

"But not in the state you are in, human. To use any of my father's fangs, you must have at least some demon blood within you, which is why we must complete a semi blood transfusion right now."

The miko stared resolutely at him, determined to do anything to bring her friends back. She nodded her permission.

Sesshoumaru brought a clawed hand to his arm, running it along, revealing inch after inch of cut skin which seeped blood. He took her arm and repeated the step, before letting his blood drip into her arm, intermingling, before using his saliva to close up the wounds.

"Because you are a miko, your natural purity will fight against a demon's blood. However, since I have been travelling with you for some time, the resistance may be less because I would never harm you, but I do not know for sure. It may take some time for the blood to fully circulate and mixed permanently with your blood, so I shall be the one to revive your friends."

With those words, the great demon lord stood up and swept Tenseiga over the corpses, unsheathing and sheathing his sword in one fluid motion, before she could blink. And before her eyes, wounds began to heal, and breath once again flowed into bodies.

And then she noticed something else, her body was fading! And she suddenly remembered the demon's other words, "to be spirited away…"

"W-what's happening?" she cried in alarm.

"Your journey in this world has ended, and another is to begin, however it will not take place within this world." With those words, he thrust three swords at her, before a swirling whiteness completely engulfed her."

* * *

Kagome stared at Midoriko, eyes questioning the spirit.

"Child, your time in this world has ended, and your final task for the gods is to begin. It is my job to bring you to _that person_"

"Why is this happening, all to me?"

"Because you are a daughter of gods, and it is within your nature to help out others, whether you need to or not."

Kagome blushed and averted her eyes. If someone needed help, and she could help, she always would. Isn't that just the right thing to do?

"I do not know the specifics, but it is _hitsuzen_, your destiny."

Kagome opened her mouth, about to ask more questions but was shushed.

"I'm sorry child but it seems your time has come to an end, I must send you off now. It is time."

A ring of magic circled beneath her feet, over nothingness. A force rose from the ring and swallowed the young miko.

* * *

Phasing in and out of consciousness, the distorted darkness on all sides, Kagome simply wished to arrive there soon, not even aware of how much time had passed since Midoriko had sent her off. It may have been half a second, or half a day, she couldn't tell.

* * *

And suddenly there was light. Well, not so much light than approaching night. She took in her surroundings.

She seemed to be standing in front of a shop of sorts, with a variety of people gathered to the sides of her. She realized she wasn't on the hard concrete of the ground, but rather held in the arms of someone. She blinked up at him, clearing her sight. The handsome blue eyed blonde man grinned down at her.

"We were wondering when you would awaken." A voice said from the side.

Kagome turned and saw a beautiful woman, wearing a decorative kimono of some sort.

"Now as we were discussing, you all require prices to travel to other dimensions, your most valuable thing. Kurogane has given up his sword, Ginryu. Fye has given the tattoo off his back. And Syaoran has just paid with his relationship with his most beloved person. And you have woken up just in time for your turn."

Kagome attempted to stand, but a wave of dizziness crashed on her, and the hooded blonde had to catch and steady her, she being unable to stand on her own.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know why I'm here."

"The reason you are here is because of destiny. Destiny is the reason why you were all bound to have met. You were sent here from a world that even I have not been able to see. A great barrier has been put around the whole world, and has been up for hundreds of years. However that barrier is now wavering, great powers crashing against it, unable to enter and rebounding elsewhere. That girl, Sakura, her memories turned into feathers which hold great magical powers. Those were the cause of that barrier being shaken. And sent by the Gods, you must restore the power balance, as you have done so once already before, as I was told. I do not know how you will restore that balance, but you may find the answer within a different world or dimension. But it is up to you whether or not you will go at all."

Kagome thought back to Midoriko's words. They were so similar, all about her destiny, and sent by the Gods. Her reluctance finally disappeared when she remembered her friends, having died once already for the greater good. Should this "barrier" fall, Sesshoumaru's bringing them back would have been for naught. And this time, he didn't have his Tenseiga. Unconsciously, she grasped the three blades in her arms tighter to her chest. She would do it, for the sake of all those that she loved.

"I will go. What price do I have to pay to travel?"

"Your price must be your most valuable thing."

Kagome suddenly panicked, and thought about the swords entrusted to her. She could never lose those! Seeing something in her peripheral vision, she turned her head. And looked with surprise to see her bulging, trusty yellow pack had followed along with her. She doubted she would be able to pay with anything from there.

"Your most valuable thing… you must pay with never being able to go back to the life you have lived."

"Wlhat? What does that mean?"

"That should you ever return to your world at some point, all you can do is restore the barrier, but all the people you knew, all those relationships you value so deeply with each and every person, will be gone."

"Is that even possible?" Kagome asked, filling up once again with panic and worry. Everyone she ever knew and loved…

"Yes. Should you ever return, it would be like you never existed in the first place, to anyone who ever knew you."

Tears welling up against her will, but she blinked them away rapidly. She had no other choice… Unable to find her voice, she simply nodded.

Yuuko proceeded to explain to them what they should expect. How people may look like the ones from the world they were from, but having lived different lives and knowing nothing about their other selves from different worlds.

"Please get going…"

And with those final words from the dimensional witch, a strange rabbit like creature was lifted into air by some unseen force. Wings that were seemingly too large for its body sprouted from its back. Its mouth opened and swallowed the ninja, the magician, the miko, the boy and his beloved out of that world.

"Good luck on your journey…."

To be continued….

-----

Author's Note:

I know I have some unfinished stories that have been put on hold for a while, but recently, I've lost much of my interest in Naruto. I'll probably continue those after some time but please, do not wait for Untitled or Down With Dogs to be updated any time soon. I also have some major revision to go over those.

Anyways, I've recently read the Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles and have absolutely fallen in love with it! Especially the characters… And I couldn't help imagining what would have changed should Kagome be tossed into it… and this was the result.

Anyways, tell me how you think of it so far, and any constructive criticism (:

Oh and, I'm not quite satisfied with the title, "To Transcend Worlds", but who knows, maybe it'll stick after a while. But in the meantime, I'm open to suggestions of a new title.


End file.
